Oil and acrylic painting, both in studio and outdoors, is becoming a very popular pastime. One of the less appealing tasks involved with painting is that of setting up your palette with the desired colors of oil or acrylic paint and the cleanup once one is finished with a painting session. Artists frequently place a line of fresh paint daubs squeezed from paint tubes along the edge of their palette, paint box, or easel box. They then pick up paint from the daubs to mix together on the palette surface to form the desired colors. Paint is expensive, and artists try and anticipate how much paint they will need of each color. Because acrylic paint dries out within a few hours of leaving the tube, and oil paint hardens through oxidation after a day or so outside the paint tube, artists frequently have to either throw away the paint that remains at the end of a painting session, or try and preserve it for a day or two. Some paint storage systems require that the paint be transferred with a palette knife from the palette into the paint storage container that then must be placed in the freezer if paint is to be saved for more than a couple of days. A lot of paint is lost in the process of moving the paint daubs from one location to another and it is an inconvenient and messy process. A better solution is needed for this problem.